Blood Moon
by Lady Lithoniel
Summary: Perils Sequel The end of Humanity has come! Myths have come alive and our nightmares have become reality. Against the uprising army of the supernatural, Ashley and the rest of the CSI's must try to protect mankind or be destroyed in the processON HOLD


Lady Lithoniel: YAY I'M FINALLY BACK! Here it is ladies, gents, other-worldly beings, the sequel to Perils, Blood Moon! Oh and has anyone seen that new show Moonlight, cause damn that vampire is smexy! Lol the show actually inspired me to create another character whom you'll meet very soon!

Catherine swallowed heard as she stepped into the old house. The coppery stench of blood was thick in the air. Crimson splatters that adorned the walls told her of the gruesome murder. She finally arrived into the room where the body was found. Taking care not to step on the shards of broken glass from the window or the large blood pools, she moved to get a closer look at the body. It was totally mangled; the victim a tall muscular man, about six feet tall was barely recognizable. The chest had been torn open and the throat had been slashed so forcefully the head was almost severed and the face had been cut to bloody ribbons. Gil came in behind her.

"What do you think, some kind of animal attack?" she said quietly, "This'll be the third one like it tonight!"

"The evidence will speak for itself." He said cryptically. Catherine smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Cryptic as always Gil! Well it had to be something big, look at the size of those slashes, mountain lion maybe?"

"Doubtfully, they're rare enough but in an urban area like this? Besides they look to big for a mountain lion to make."

"What's bigger then a mountain lion out here!? And don't you dare say what I think you're going to say!"

"Too bad, I'm only speculating, but I think we may have a werewolf problem."

"Shut up! It was bad enough last time when the werewolf was our friend" Catherine growled.

"Well we'll just have to wait for the evidence to make its conclusion…you still have Ashley's number and address don't you?"

"Never leave home without it."

"Good. We'll call her after the autopsy."

Just then the coroners came in and began loading up the body. Catherine and Gil opened their kits and began to process the scene.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Suddenly off in the distance they heard a howl shatter silence of the night.

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe I should call Ashley as soon as we get back to the office?"

"Good call!"

BACK AT THE OFFICE

Catherine was examining a piece of hair they'd found on the body at the scene and it only seemed to confirm her fears. It was far too thick to be human and it didn't match anything they had on record. She sighed and messaged her temples trying to relieve her building headache. It'd been three years since their encounter with Ashley Billard, a Canadian werewolf who had helped them track down and eliminate a dangerous killer. It'd been stressful enough when the werewolf had been on their side, what would happen if they were going against one? Catherine knew from experience just how powerful these things really were. Immensely strong and nearly invincible, they were definitely creatures to avoid. Catherine stood up thinking back to her conversation with her werewolf friend. She had phoned her as soon as they had returned to the lab.

_Flashback_

_Catherine closed the door to Gil's office, picked up the phone and dialed. The phone had surprisingly been answered by a male. His voice contained a faint accent which she couldn't quite place._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi is Ashley there, this is a friend of hers calling."_

"_Yeah sure hang on a second."_

_There was some muffling before Ashley's voice came on._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Ashley it's me Catherine."_

"_Oh my gosh hi!" Ashley said excitedly, "what's going on its like four thirty in the morning?"_

"_Oh sorry I forgot about the time difference"_

"_No problem, I'm nocturnal anyway remember?"_

"_How could I forget, umm Ashley I think we may have a problem."_

"…_what kind of problem?"_

"_Well over the past week Vegas has witness several suspicious deaths. The bodies were mutilated, chests torn open and face ripped to shreds. We're trying to tell the public it may be a wild animal on the loose or something."_

"_Well is that all it is?"_

"_To tell you the truth I don't know, whatever it was it was big I can tell you that much, I'll send you the crime scene photos."_

"_Alright I'll take a look at them, listen Cath I have to go erm something's come up I'll talk to you later."_

_With that the werewolf had abruptly hung up the phone._

_End Flashback_

"What is going on?' she sighed to herself as she sat down at her computer. She had one new message, it was from Ashley.

"Catherine I can't say much in this e-mail, but all I will say is we have a big problem and I mean big! I'm flying to Vegas to see you guys, by the time you read this I'll already be on my way. I've taken a look at the photos and I'm afraid you're right. See you soon."

Catherine swallowed hard and nearly jumped out of her seat when someone laid their hand on her shoulder.

"Ah Gil don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help but read over your shoulder."

"Well I guess you know that was have a very big problem." She said. Suddenly Warrick came into the lab.

"Hey you two, you've got another case, same as the last few, torn to shreds."

"Okay Warrick, hey if Ashley drops by tell her where we are."

"Okay, you got it."

AT THE CRIME SCENE

Once again the coppery scent of blood assaulted Catherine's nose. She looked down at the woman who was unrecognizable at this point. Suddenly the front door swung open and she saw Gil spin around gun drawn.

"Hey don't shoot!" a familiar voice yelped. Catherine smiled when she saw the female werewolf step inside followed by a man. He was pretty tall and very handsome. His long mahogany hair was pulled back in a ponytail in his intelligent grey eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"Who's your friend?" Catherine said after giving her a hug.

"Oh this is Marcus, my erm well he's my boyfriend."

"Is he a, well you know?" Catherine said dropping her voice to a whisper.

"What? Oh no, no Marcus isn't a werewolf, he's a vampire."

"…please tell me that was a sad attempt at a joke."

"Afraid not, and I'm probably in deep shit just for mentioning that to you." Ashley sniggered, but then she caught sight of the body and frowned, "this is worse then I thought. How many deaths has there been like this?"

"Including this one four."

"This year?"

"Tonight"

"Tonight!?"

"Yes, the attacks are almost identical, but the victims don't seem to have any connections." Gil said. Ashley and Marcus stopped down over the body, both inhaling deeply. They looked at each other and nodded before standing.

"Well?"

"Definitely a werewolf." Marcus said, he glanced at Ashley, "should we tell them?"

"Yes, but not here, come on we need to get back to the lab."

"What about processing the scene?"

"Don't worry about it, you won't find anything new, werewolf kills are messy yes, but they leave almost no trace of themselves."

BACK AT THE LAB

Ashley and Marcus stood in front of the group of CSI's

"Okay let's start at the beginning." Ashley said, "What does the supernatural world, you know werewolves, vampires ect, have in common?"

"…they are really terrifying?" Greg asked.

"Besides that!" Ashley said, but couldn't help but smiling, "mankind thinks they don't exist!"

"Okay, your point is?"

Ashley sighed and began pacing.

"Okay, I'm probably going to get in a lot of trouble for this but I don't see any other choice. You must not repeat a word I say in here tonight! You see there is a whole other world within yours that you don't even know about. Werewolves, Vampires, witches, warlocks, faeries etcetera, we all exist, not just werewolves! Marcus here is a vampire-"

"A WHAT!?"

"Shut up Greg!" Ashley hissed, "now as I was saying we live all around the world, either blending in with human society or hiding from it. In ways we are superior to humans. We live in peace with each other, there is very little crime among our people."

"But how, how can you conceal yourselves there must me thousands of you!"

"Its more like hundreds of thousands actually and as for hiding ourselves, we take great care in not showing our true forms and besides we have members in some of the highest levels of governments around the globe! You know the Presidents Secretary?"

"Yeah"

"She's a witch and Saskatchewan's Premier is a werewolf. We're all over the place and within these governments we have complex plans devised for beings like us, like I said before there is a whole other community within yours that you don't even know about!"

"…Well you've done and freaked us out now, but what's all that have to do with these murders?" Nick asked, "Is it a rogue werewolf?"

"Yes and no, you see deaths like these haven't been restricted to Vegas."

"You mean?"

"Yes, they've been happening all over the world these past few months."

"But surely we would've heard something by now!"

"No, our operatives are keeping it quiet for now. No you've got more then just a rogue werewolf, I think your facing a whole uprising and not just werewolves, but other creatures as well, you see there are people among us, just like humans, who are evil and besides many of us are tired of putting up with humans so it wouldn't exactly be hard to raise a large band of fighters."

"So if there is such an uprising, what will it mean for us?" Catherine asked. Ashley looked at her gravely, "The end of Humanity."

Lady Lithoniel: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Mwahaha okay so I know the beginning is a little bit boring (they always are) but it'll get better I promise! Oh and its gonna get a little "freakier" too! I'm trying to go all out supernatural/horror/romance here oh and don't worry The Miami team will be showing up soon.


End file.
